Wedding preparations
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Fluffy One-shot about Minerva and Albus and how they got married. Disclaimer: I don't owe the characters.


_**Wedding preparations**_

_A./N.: I dedicate this one-shot to Thara June. She introduced me to this forum and is a great fan of Minerva and Albus. I hope you like it, Thara._

It was a wonderful summer day. Minerva was in her suite of rooms. Dumbledore would be her husband by the day's end.

Nobody could believe that the world's greatest wizard had really asked her. Minerva's family was disgraced, their fortune gone, Minerva herself had been raped by Death-Eaters … In short: nobody wanted to believe that somebody as unworthy as this woman had stolen the most eligible bachelor away from all the other young daughters of better breeding. How could he have chosen this … trollop?

A woman who considered keeping her husband's house and raising his children beneath herself! A woman who wanted to teach!

Albus' brother Aberforth though, was, for the first time ever, proud of him and thought Albus was doing the right thing. Aberforth defended his soon-to-be sister-in-law with all his might. Whenever he heard someone insulting Minerva, he challenged that person and got into trouble with the Ministry. Minerva was well aware that most people had terrible prejudices against her.

Her colleagues were a source of strength. Pomona Sprout, married herself, threatened everybody with a bad opinion about Minerva and set her carnivorous plants on them. Pomona's husband had gotten in a duel à la muggle, punching a wizard smartly in the groin and swiftly breaking his nose with the other hand. Poppy healed their victims but it wasn't with her normal care not to hurt them any further. Filius, a duel champion, had decided to hex everyone with very disgusting and painful pustules.

But enough of the dark thoughts! Minerva had to smile despite everything. Albus loved her from the bottom of his heart. That was what counted. That was the most important thing right now.

Minerva scrutinized herself in her floor-length mirror. Her long black hair fell in soft luxurious waves to her waist. Albus loved it when she wore her hair down instead of a ponytail or bun. Today she had decided to wear it down with two streaks at either side braided and bound together at the back of her head to hold the long tresses out of her face. Speaking of her face, she turned her gaze away from her shining raven hair and contemplated what she saw in her face.

Her forehead was high and without any lines, indicating too much frowning. Her eyebrows were delicately shaped and as black as her hair. Then came her eyes. They were beady and seemed to look right through any lie or weak excuse. They were emerald green. Bottomless and of such intensity that many had to look away after a few moments. Their colour fascinated quiet a few people. But she was exhilarated that they fascinated even great Albus Dumbledore, defender of the weak, vanquisher of Grindelwald, and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled, knowing all too well that he hated all title except 'Headmaster'. Albus loved this school. Minerva still couldn't believe that she had made him forget his responsibilities towards Wizarding Society. Rita Skeeter had practically pounced at the chance to write the story about how the greatest wizard since Merlin had almost lost it all because of a cheap, attention-seeking bitch. Albus' inner volcano had exploded when he had read that. His office had looked like a battlefield full of the casualties of broken glass, splintered wood and half-melted metal. The other teacher had come rushing into her classroom and begged her to calm him down. Minerva's heart was filled with love when she entered his rooms and saw him standing in the middle of the room with a hurricane composed of his magic surrounding him. Fighting her way over the debris between them, she had approached him cautiously and slung her arms around him. Immediately the magical hurricane disappeared and Albus had slumped down in her arms. There they had sat. She had been holding him. He crying and swearing that no harm would ever come to her again. He kissing her with such passion and love that she was rendered speech- and breathless. He proposing. He asking her to marry him. He …

Minerva was giddy just thinking back on it.

She remembered many stolen kisses and shared glances. But none of them could even hope to live up to the memory of that kiss. Glancing down at the lower half of her face, she half expected to find her lips swollen. Of course they were not. They were however curled into a self-sarcastic smile over the folly of their owner. Naturally red and with a full lower lip they basically invited to kiss them. The curve in her upper lip was perfect and arched gracefully. Her teeth were white and even. Not many people had seen her laugh hole-heartedly with flashing teeth.

Above them stood her delicate nose. She had sniffed at many an essay or had terrified a student with flaring nostrils. She smiled had wiggled her nose a little.

Her cheeks were nearly as red as her lips today. It seemed that they were a bit shy und overwhelmed by the events. Normally they held the same alabaster colour as the rest of her skin.

The chin was a little pointed. A heritage from her late mother.

Her neck was long and slender. Albus could wrap one of his hands around it and stroke the base of her nape and she would purr. He was very good at calming her. Most of the times he simply had to place his hand on her nape and she went quiet. Minerva had always wondered if that had something to do with her Animagus form. Cats like to be picked up by the gruff.

Minerva's posture always had been upright and proud. Her shoulders were held back slightly to thrust out her cleavage a little. Her arms were well-trained and slender, ending in elegant hands with long fingers. Her mother had always wanted Minerva to become a piano player. But her father had laughed and rather set up his daughters nimble fingers to work on gardening. Minerva had always loved nature and being outdoors. Nothing could make her happier than a few hours of bliss and peace in her garden. Albus had often laughed and teased her about being as prickly, full of thorns and beautiful as a rose.

From her hands her gaze wandered upwards again to her shoulders and from there downwards along her torso. She wore a wonderfully designed wedding dress today. One that showed off all her assets. Poppy and Rolanda had talked her into wearing such a revealing dress. Rolanda, being fed up with fruitless discussions, had cut up all of Minerva's nightgowns and had bought her new and sexy lingerie to impress her newlywed husband in their wedding night. Minerva laughed quietly to herself. Rolanda would never learn.

Minerva's wedding dress was cream coloured with delicate embroidery of small pearls on the seams of the skirts. Long elegant sleeves of cream coloured silk wrapped around her arms and ended in loose v-cut wrists. The neck was low-cut and revealed the cleft between her breasts a little. The top half of the dress consisted of a separate bodice that buttoned with dozens of tiny cloth-covered buttons, each embroidered with a gold fleur-de-lis. The neckline and the sleeves were heavily ruched with lace, as was the embroidered overskirt of cream-coloured silk. Many layers of petticoats fanned the overskirts out most wonderfully.

Suddenly a little tuck at her skirt brought Minerva's attention back to the here and now. She smiled radiantly down upon the small girl standing near her. The little girl's eyes were big and as round as saucers. Never before had the girls seen anyone look so beautiful. Winking at her visitor, Minerva bent down and picked her up.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart? You're supposed to be nice and stay with auntie Sybill. I will be down in a few moments, Mairea."

Mairea hid her head against Minerva's shoulder and cuddled into her neck.

"Mummy, I love you."

A soft chuckling noise from the door startled this homely scene. Sybill herself stood there with a very amused expression.

"She just wanted to be with her mummy and Albus gave her something for you to wear."

Minerva observed her daughter more closely. Mairea rummaged around in her dress' pocket and came up with a beautiful necklace, which she held out to her mother with chubby fingers.

"Dada said to give you that. He thinks it's pwetty like you."

"Oh, Mairea, thank you, darling. But now you better go to your Daddy and keep him out of trouble."

Her daughter chuckled and squirmed in her arms to be led down. As soon as she was put on the floor, she ran off to search for her new daddy.

"You are very beautiful, Minerva. Here, let me help you with the clasp."

Sybill stepped behind her and fastened the necklace around Minerva's neck. It was a white gold chain. The setting was also made of white gold with an emerald and sapphire enclosed in it. The stones' colours matched the eye colour of the newlyweds.

"Nice of Albus to accept Mairea as his own."

"What do you mean, Sybill? Mairea is a very sweet child. It is not her fault that her father is a Death-Eater who ... who ..."

Sybill's arms wrapped around Minerva's shoulders. She knew the turmoil storming inside her friend's mind. She had been there when Minerva had dragged herself to the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts after being assaulted and rapped by Death-Eaters. Sybill had sat next to her in the Hospital Wing and stroked her hair when Minerva woke up from nightmares. Their friendship had become very strong indeed when Poppy had told Minerva that she was pregnant. Sybill had told Minerva that the child may have been conceived by violence but it would have some of her genes as well and couldn't possibly turn out evil. She had been right. When Mairea was born everyone was entranced by her sweet and shy demeanour. Nobody could believe how soft and gentle Minerva herself had become during the pregnancy. The first to notice that had been her students. Before Minerva had been short-tempered and distant, now she was still strict and somewhat distant but also more understanding. Mairea was good for her. And Albus loved the child. First it had been because of her mother and their physical resemblance, later Mairea's own charm had captured him and he loved her for her own sake. Mairea called Albus 'dada' and, even so she knew he was only her godfather, referred to him as her real daddy in front of others.

"I know, Minerva. I didn't mean it was nice of Albus to forget how she was conceived. I meant nice of him to accept her as his own. When you two have other children Mairea will still be his first-born. Minerva, I love that little girl very much. She is my godchild."

"Thank you, Sybill. I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"Understandable. Motherly instincts in felines are supposed to be very strongly pronounced."

Sybill and Minerva both laughed heartily. A soft knocking sound from the door interrupted them. Pomona stuck her head in.

"Hello girls, we need to go now. Everyone is already gathered in the chapel."

"We're coming!"

Minerva turned towards the door and Sybill gathered up her long train. Pomona observed her two friends. Sybill was obviously happy for her friend and the fulfilment of her dreams. Minerva surprised Pomona. She was calm and collected. Her movements were poised and radiated confidence. Pomona had been a nervous wreck at her own wedding. She had not eaten in days and was terrified that she would tumble down the aisle or embarrass herself in any other way.

Minerva seemed to have no such fears. When they reached the entrance to the chapel she turned to her friends and smiled warmly at them.

"Go in now. Tell the priest that he can start the service."

"Do you have everything? Something blue, something new, burrowed and old?"

Typical of Sybill to ask her something like that. She really believed in all these superstitions. Pomona and Minerva shared an amused look and snickered a bit.

"Yes, sure. I have the new necklace from Albus, the old wedding dress of my mother. You burrowed me the pearl earrings from your grandmother and my carter is blue. Satisfied?"

"It's only for your own good, darling."

"Ok. Now, go in there and let us proceed."

Minerva smiled more radiant than ever before. She was really happy and in love with the wonderful wizard she was to marry right now.

Minerva waited for a few more moments and then she heard the music. She walked down the aisle in the traditional slow gait. She took Albus' breath away as she moved into the room. Minerva could see it in his eyes. He was awestruck.

Albus couldn't for the life of his take his eyes away from her. In a few moments she would be his wife. He couldn't believe this was really happening.

The priest's voice cut through the murmurs of the crowd. Never before had anyone seen a more beautiful bride.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva Claire Emerahl McGonagall."

Minerva smiled at Albus and both shared a tender moment. They loved each other with all their heart. From this moment on no one would ever come between them.

The priest asked them to face each other and join hands. Then he raised his wand and placed it on their joined hands.

"Albus, do you take Minerva to be your wedded wife?"

Albus smiled and looked into the deep emerald green eyes before him. "I do." As soon as the words left his mouth, a solid gold band of magic shot from the wand and wound itself around their hands.

"And do you, Minerva, take Albus to be your wedded husband?"

Minerva smiled brilliantly. "I do." Another band, this time white, shot from the priest's wand and melded together with the gold already shimmering around their wrists. When the two were fully fused, the single band sank into the joined hands, filling both with a warm energy that pulsated.

"I hereby pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Albus leaned forward and touched his lips ever so gently to Minerva's. Their kiss was unbelievably gentle and spoke clearly of the love they felt for each other, the kiss was also a little shy. It was after all their first kiss as husband and wife.


End file.
